Here With You
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Cuddle-centric fluff based on Jim and the Povolos' "Holding You."


**Not even sorry about how cuddle-centric this is.**

* * *

When the buzzing and ringing of his phone alarm finally become impossible to sleep through, Kurt had to restrain himself from just flinging his phone out the window in annoyance.

"It should be illegal to have to get up this early," he muttered, reaching out to silence his phone before it could wake Blaine, who was spooned up behind him like a koala bear.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, voice crackly with sleep. He nuzzled into the back of Kurt's neck for a moment before pressing a fleeting kiss into his hairline.

"Shhh, honey. Go back to sleep," Kurt said, turning to face Blaine and run a gentle hand through his hair. "I'm the only one of us who has to be to work early."

"Wanna enjoy some time with you," Blaine said, rubbing his eyes for a moment. Once he finished, he wrapped his arms back around Kurt's waist. "We're going to be so busy today that this might be my only chance until we get back to bed later tonight."

Kurt felt his heart clench at Blaine's words. Even after years of dating and marriage, Blaine's simple yet genuine statements of affection could move the part of Kurt that never expected to fall this deeply in love with another boy.

"Well, when you put it like that…," Kurt said, keeping his voice light. He relaxed in Blaine's embrace, allowing himself a minute of serenity before a likely hectic day.

Blaine made a rumbly noise of contentment as he buried his face in Kurt's collarbone and snuggled in close, letting Kurt fully encompass him. Kurt somehow felt equally surrounded by Blaine, though, with Blaine's strong arms curving up his back to his shoulders and the scent of Blaine's shampoo becoming the only thing he could smell. If Kurt could bottle that sensation, he would - nothing else could soothe him so completely.

The next thing Kurt knew, his backup alarm was going off and he'd completely missed his chance for a relatively unrushed breakfast at home. He had to power through his morning routine to get out the door on time, but he didn't care - he was too content from staying in his husband's arms for a little longer than he usually got to. The sweet kiss Blaine gave him on his way out the door didn't hurt, either.

* * *

Kurt collapsed into one of their dining room chairs when he got home over twelve hours later, dropping his bag with a little more force than their downstairs neighbors probably appreciated.

"Bad day?" Blaine asked, appearing almost magically from their bedroom. He looked a little worn down around the edges, too, with his gel losing some hold and a slightly droopy bowtie, but he still gave off a positive vibe. Kurt didn't know how he did it.

"Not really bad, just intolerably long," Kurt said before dropping his head onto his arms. "How is it possible that I had a blocking rehearsal, dance practice, _and_ a costume fitting, yet somehow time passed slower than usual? Did I stumble into the Phantom Zone today?"

"I knew you paid attention when I had that _Supergirl_ marathon the other day."

"Honestly, it was mostly because I was staring at that blonde chick wondering why she looked so familiar," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine. "Is that really the most important thing you got out of my question, though?"

"Sorry," Blaine said, pecking Kurt on the cheek in a swift apology kiss. "I understand your pain. I was so busy getting to my auditions today that I barely spent time in any of the waiting rooms, but the three and a half minutes I had to sit in them felt like hours."

"I shouldn't have bothered getting out of bed," Kurt said. "I don't think I did anything today that I couldn't have made up later, and I was so warm and cozy with you."

"Well, we don't have to be anywhere tomorrow," Blaine said, a playful look appearing on his face. "So really, the sooner we get in bed, the longer we have to just enjoy each other's company."

"You're a genius. I'm nominating you for Mensa as we speak."

"I try, I tr- _whoa!_ "

Kurt didn't let Blaine finish that sentence. Instead, he pulled him into the bedroom, saying, "Less talk, more action, Blaine. We've got somewhere important to be."

"I won't argue with that."


End file.
